The Black Pearl
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Perjalanan misteri dari kelima siswa anggota klub basket yang mendatangi Hotel Black Pearl yang terkenal angker. Awalnya mereka mengira jika ide yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol ini adalah ide yang menarik untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas, tapi ternyata... / EXO FF with Kai, Chanyeol, Tao, Sehun, and Kris / Friendship.


**EXO Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters:**

**1. Kim Jongin**

**2. Park Chanyeol**

**3. Huang Zitao**

**4. Wu Yifan**

**5. Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Friendship, Horror, Suspense.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara lengkingan peluit yang memekakkan telinga membuat kegiatan sekumpulan siswa bertubuh jangkung terhenti. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai melangkah mendekati seorang pria dewasa yang berdiri tegap di bawah ring dengan jaket dan topi yang selalu melengkapi penampilannya. Para siswa berdiri membentuk barisan yang rapi, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan bola basket kembali ke keranjangnya.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini," ujar pria bertopi itu sambil menatap satu-persatu anggota klub basket yang ia latih. "Tetaplah berlatih selagi ada waktu luang. Chanyeol, tingkatkan konsentrasimu." ia berbicara pada seorang pemuda bermata bulat yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang. "Zitao, berhentilah memonopoli bola untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau adalah anggota tim, bukan pemain freestyle yang hanya bermain sendirian. Mengerti?!" seorang pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Pria bertopi itu menghela nafas panjangnya sebelum kembali berkata, "Baiklah, kurasa hanya itu saja yang bisa kukoreksi untuk latihan sore ini. Selebihnya, tetaplah berlatih selagi ada waktu luang, terutama untuk kalian, para anggota tim inti. Hari pertandingan sudah semakin dekat. Kalian mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, songsaenim!" seru para siswa kompak.

Pria bertopi itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan lapangan basket setelah memerintahkan dua siswa yang bertubuh paling pendek untuk mengembalikan sekeranjang bola basket ke aula. Chanyeol, pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang tadi sempat ditegur oleh sang pelatih, tampak menjatuhkan dirinya ke permukaan datar lapangan basket dan duduk berselonjor untuk sekedar merileksasikan kakinya yang terasa pegal. Zitao dan tiga siswa lainnya juga tampak mengikuti Chanyeol dan duduk melingkar di tengah lapangan.

"Ahh, benar-benar latihan yang melelahkan." keluh seorang lelaki berkulit tan seraya membaringkan tubuh berpeluhnya.

"Lelah?" sahut Zitao sambil mendengus. "Tapi kulihat kau hanya berdiri di sudut lapangan dan men-dribble bolamu dengan malas."

Lelaki berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Jongin itu hanya mendesah malas sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil. "Men-dribble bola sepanjang waktu latihan itu juga menguras tenaga, bodoh." gumam Jongin menggerutu.

"Tapi kurasa Jongin masih lebih baik daripada Sehun," Kris, seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang bertubuh paling tinggi di antara mereka menyahut. "Aku sampai bosan melihatnya berdiri mematung di bawah ring tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Habisnya aku bingung harus berbuat apa," ujar Sehun sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. "Aku 'kan baru bergabung sejak dua hari yang lalu, hyung."

Kris melirik Sehun malas, lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya seperti Jongin. "Liburan musim panas sebentar lagi, tapi tidak ada kegiatan yang menarik." keluh Kris sambil menekuk kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya tumpuan kepala.

"Kau benar," sahut Zitao sembari meneguk air mineral. "Tidak adakah kegiatan menarik untuk dilakukan?"

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi berlibur ke pantai?" usul si bungsu, Sehun.

"Kita sudah sering melakukannya," sahut Kris malas. "Yang lain."

"Tidur sepanjang liburan." usul Jongin asal, yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di kepalanya oleh Zitao.

"Seriuslah sedikit, Kim Jongin!" sembur Zitao kesal, sementara Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa pelan.

Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya terpaku pada ponselnya. "Ya! Chanyeol hyung," panggil Jongin.

"Hn?" gumam Chanyeol yang masih enggan untuk berpaling dari ponselnya.

"Apa kau punya ide untuk liburan musim panas kali ini?" tanya Jongin. "Kuharap kau tidak mengusulkan kami untuk pergi berendam dalam bak mandi sepanjang hari." lanjutnya sambil tertawa dan ber-high five dengan Zitao.

"Sialan kau," Chanyeol mendengus kesal seraya melempari Jongin dengan botol air mineralnya yang telah kosong. "Ideku bahkan jauh lebih brilian daripada celetukan bodohmu itu!"

"Aww, benarkah?" Jongin kembali menggoda Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang ia buat-buat.

"Tentu saja," ujar Chanyeol yakin. "Kalian tahu tentang Hotel Black Pearl yang ada di Blok G?"

"Maksudmu, hotel setengah jadi yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya itu?" tanya Kris yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan kali ini.

"Kudengar hotel itu sekarang jadi tempat yang angker." sahut Sehun.

"That's right! Betul sekali, kawan!" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya antusias. "Kudengar, pemilik hotel itu mati bunuh diri di lantai lima hotel itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Zitao penasaran. "Apakah itu yang jadi penyebab hotel itu angker?"

"Itu hanya salah satu dari banyak hal yang membuat hotel itu jadi menyeramkan," imbuh Kris yang kini telah kembali terduduk. "Menurut teman sekelasku yang tinggal tak jauh dari tempat itu, ada banyak mayat korban kecelakaan yang dibuang begitu saja ke dalam hotel itu karena pelakunya tak ingin bertanggung jawab. Ditambah lagi, ada banyak orang yang sering mendengar jeritan minta tolong saat pukul dua pagi dari hotel itu."

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin yang ikut penasaran.

"Menurut kabar, di malam-malam tertentu, lampu di salah satu ruangan yang ada di hotel itu akan menyala dengan sendirinya. Dan setelah itu, akan tercium bau anyir darah yang tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Dan katanya, pemilik hotel yang mati bunuh diri itu sekarang bergentayangan di atap." sahut Chanyeol dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Wah, sepertinya menarik." Zitao menyeringai kecil sambil menyenggol bahu Jongin yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Jongin membalas seringaian Zitao dan mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke hotel itu saat liburan musim panas nanti? Kita buktikan, apakah hotel itu benar-benar menyeramkan atau tidak."

"Setuju!" seru Chanyeol antusias, yang juga diikuti oleh Zitao. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Ikut atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris dan Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku ikut," sahut Kris cepat. "Dan adikku yang penakut ini juga akan kupastikan untuk ikut bersama kita." Kris melirik ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum jahil.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Sehun mendesis kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Liburan musim panas nanti kita akan mendatangi hotel itu." ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, dan akhirnya bulan Agustus yang mereka nanti-nantikan pun tiba. Setelah kembali berunding dan membahas ulang tentang rencana mereka, telah diputuskan bahwa mereka akan mendatangi hotel itu di minggu kedua liburan musim panas. Tiga hari sebelum waktu yang telah disepakati, Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk keempat temannya yang memberitahukan mereka untuk berkumpul terlebih dahulu di rumah Chanyeol, kemudian mereka akan pergi bersama-sama ke hotel itu dengan menggunakan mobil milik ayah Chanyeol.

Orang yang pertama kali datang adalah Zitao, disusul oleh kakak-beradik Kris dan Sehun, lalu Jongin yang datang agak terlambat dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Chanyeol mengajak keempat temannya untuk makan malam bersama sebelum berangkat. Untuk mengisi tenaga, kata Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah lebih dulu melahap semangkuk ramen.

Sambil mengunyah makanannya, Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan teman-temannya. Seperti Sehun yang terlihat lebih murung, Jongin dan Zitao yang terlihat tidak sabaran untuk segera berangkat, dan Kris yang hanya terlihat tak acuh seperti biasanya. Mungkin dia ikut pergi malam ini hanya untuk menjaga adiknya, pikir Chanyeol sambil meneguk segelas air putih dingin.

"Ahh, kenyangnya..." ujar Zitao sambil mengusap-usap perut datarnya. "Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Pukul sebelas tepat." sahut Chanyeol sambil melirik arlojinya. "Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang."

Keempat pemuda lainnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan meja makan menuju car port di samping rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Zitao dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangku kemudi, sementara dia duduk di bangku penumpang yang ada di sebelahnya. Jongin, Sehun, dan Kris duduk di bangku belakang. Selama di perjalanan, sesekali Sehun terlihat menjambak rambut Jongin dengan gemas saat lelaki berkulit tan itu mencoba menakut-nakutinya dengan berbagai cerita-cerita seram. Sementara Jongin mengaduh kesakitan, Zitao dan Chanyeol justru tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Sehun mengadukan Jongin pada kakaknya, tapi Kris hanya menggumam malas seraya menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone.

"Chanyeol-ah," panggil Kris setelah keadaan di dalam mobil kembali tenang.

"Ada apa?" sahut Chanyeol dengan mulutnya yang dipenuhi oleh snack kentang.

"Apa masih jauh?" Kris mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan meraup sebungkus snack kentang yang tengah dimakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi. Kalau tidak salah―Ah, itu dia!" Chanyeol berseru sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan tua yang ada di dekat persimpangan.

Zitao kemudian memutar kemudinya untuk menyeberang dan masuk ke dalam pelataran bangunan yang terlihat suram itu. Mesin mobil telah dimatikan, dan mereka berlima pun segera turun satu-persatu. Kris melirik arlojinya yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang sedikit, lalu beralih memandang bangunan di hadapannya.

Dalam pikiran kelima lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu, bangunan di hadapan mereka saat ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti selayaknya hotel. Terlihat jelas bahwa pengerjaan bangunan ini dihentikan begitu saja sebelum hotel itu benar-benar selesai. Dinding-dindingnya mengelupas, dan masih ada banyak kerangka-kerangka besi yang mencuat di tiap sisinya. Di bangunan ini terdapat banyak jendela yang mungkin berjumlah puluhan atau lebih, tapi tak ada selembar pun kaca yang membingkainya. Dari lubang-lubang jendela yang hitam itu seolah bertiup nafas setan yang membekukan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. "Apa yang kalian rasakan?"

"Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak," Sehun menghela nafas gelisah sembari merapatkan dirinya pada Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin pulang tanpa masuk sama sekali, kan?" sahut Jongin yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Zitao.

"Apakah aman jika kita semua masuk ke dalam?" tanya Kris ragu.

"Kau takut, eh?" sahut Zitao sambil mendengus geli.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya―"

"Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang masuk." Keempat lelaki yang ada di sana spontan segera menoleh ke arah Jongin yang menyahut santai.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Tapi ada syaratnya." Jongin memandang keempat temannya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ya sudah, katakan saja." sahut Sehun cepat. "Apapun, asalkan aku tidak perlu masuk ke dalam."

"Mudah saja," Jongin tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalian harus meminjamkan video game kalian padaku selama liburan ini. Deal?"

"Baiklah, itu soal gampang." ujar Zitao yang juga disetujui oleh yang lainnya. "Tapi kau harus masuk ke dalam sampai di lantai lima. Jika kau sudah mencapai lantai lima, kau harus melambaikan tanganmu supaya kami percaya."

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku."

Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang lilin yang ia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin beserta sebuah pemantik api. Setelah lilin dinyalakan, Jongin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah bangunan itu. Sebelum masuk, Jongin sempat menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil saat Sehun berteriak menyemangatinya.

"Dia benar-benar masuk," gumam Chanyeol tak lama setelah tubuh jangkung Jongin menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

Sementara itu, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan saat berhasik masuk ke dalam bangunan yang gelap. Ia hanya membawa sebatang lilin yang menyala redup, dan baginya, ia seolah masuk ke dalam sebuah gua yang super gelap. Berbagai aroma tak sedap yang ada di dalam bangunan itu menggelitik hidung Jongin saat ia melintasi ruangan demi ruangan untuk menemukan anak tangga yang terhubung dengan lantai dua. Jongin berbelok ke sebuah ruangan cukup luas, dan mendesah lega saat akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan tangga di sebelah kanan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Jongin segera menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dan mencapai lantai kedua. Saat kakinya berhasil menginjak lantai kedua, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Bau busuk yang begitu menyengat membuat perut Jongin terasa mual. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk-batuk dan hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya karena tak kuat. Tapi demi video game, Jongin pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia sudah sampai di lantai dua!" seru Zitao saat melihat seberkas cahaya kecil yang melintasi salah satu ruangan di lantai kedua.

"Berani juga dia," sahut Kris sambil tertawa pelan.

Mereka berempat kemudian saling menyahut dan membicarakan tentang keberanian Jongin. Di saat mereka asyik berbincang, cahaya yang tadi sempat dilihat oleh Zitao sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Tapi tak lama kemudian, tampak kilatan cahaya dari jendela di lantai tiga, lalu lantai empat... Dan di saat mereka menahan nafas tegang, perlahan mulai terlihat lagi cahaya yang mendekati jendela lantai lima. Lalu, dari lubang jendela yang hitam, muncul sebuah tangan yang terjulur dan melambai kepada empat orang yang ada di bawah.

"Dia berhasil!" seru Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela tempat tangan itu terjulur.

"Jongin-ah, kau yang terhebat!" imbuh Zitao dengan sedikit berteriak, sementara Chanyeol dan Kris hanya saling melempar senyum dan ber-high five.

"Sudahlah, cepat turun!" seru Kris beberapa saat kemudian.

Tangan itu pun ditarik masuk dan cahaya tak terlihat lagi. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Jongin melangkah keluar dari pintu masuk dengan langkah gontai. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat suram dan keempat temannya pun terkejut saat mendapati Jongin yang kemudian jatuh terduduk di hadapan mereka dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Jongin-ah, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Dia pasti cuma berakting," ujar Zitao sembari meninju lengan Jongin dan tertawa pelan. "Kau hebat, kawan. Kita tidak menyangka kau berani mencapai lantai lima dengan mudah."

Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Zitao dan menggeleng pelan. "Itu bukan aku."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Kami melihat dengan jelas cahaya lilin yang kau bawa." sahut Zitao.

Sehun mengangguk setuju dan menambahkan, "Kau juga melambaikan tanganmu begitu sampai di lantai lima, kan?"

"Tidak," Jongin berucap pelan, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. "Aku hanya berhasil mencapai lantai dua. Aku sempat terhenti karena mencium bau busuk yang begitu menyengat. Dan ketika aku akan melanjutkan langkahku―" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya dan menelan salivanya susah payah. "Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang, ada hembusan angin panas yang meniup leherku, seperti nafas manusia. Lalu dari arah depan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret mendekat ke arahku. Tubuhku mendadak jadi terasa kaku dan menggigil. Lilin yang kubawa mendadak mati, dan aku segera berlari turun ke lantai satu. Begitu mendengar seruan kalian, barulah aku keluar."

"La-lalu―tangan siapa yang melambai ke arah kita?" tanya Chanyeol terbata.

Chanyeol memandang ketiga temannya yang juga melihat tangan itu, kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap ke salah satu jendela yang ada di lantai lima, tempat di mana tangan itu terulur dan melambai ke arah mereka. Jongin, Zitao, Kris, dan Sehun pun mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol menatap jendela itu. Tapi di detik berikutnya, tubuh mereka mendadak terasa lemas dan wajah mereka pun sama pucatnya seperti saat Jongin keluar dari bangunan itu.

Seberkas cahaya yang sempat mereka lihat kini tampak memancarkan sinar yang jauh lebih besar di bandingkan sebelumnya, mengambang di udara dan perlahan mendekat ke pinggiran jendela, menerangi sebuah tangan penuh luka dan berlumuran darah. Semakin cahaya itu mendekat, semakin terlihat jelas bahwa tangan itu juga bergerak dan mengambang di udara. Tanpa kepala, dan tanpa tubuh.

Keempat lelaki itu menjerit histeris dan segera berlarian menuju mobil Chanyeol yang diparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dengan tangan gemetar, Zitao menyalakan mesin mobil, lalu segera menginjak pedal gas dan mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Saat mobil telah bergerak menjauh dari bangunan itu, kelima orang yang menatap lurus ke arah depan kembali berteriak. Tepat di depan mobil yang mereka naiki, dengan jarak sekitar lima meter, ada sepotong kepala perempuan yang melayang-layang di udara. Dengan bibirnya yang semerah darah, dia menyeringai dan bergerak semakin mendekat ke arah mobil mereka. Dengan cepat Zitao membanting setir ke arah kiri, menghindari kepala itu, dan berbelok di sebuah persimpangan.

Belum sempat mereka menghela nafas lega karena berhasil menghindari kepala yang melayang, mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan bunyi gebrakan yang berasal dari atap mobil. Tubuh mereka bergetar ketakutan, tapi mereka mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan. Sehun mulai menangis ketakutan dan mencengkeram tangan kakaknya terlampau erat, sementara Jongin, Zitao, Chanyeol, dan Kris saling berteriak menyalahkan karena ide konyol ini benar-benar membuat jantung mereka nyaris berhenti berdetak. Saat mobil telah mencapai jalan besar, suara gaduh yang berasal dari atap mobil mulai menghilang dan mereka pun bisa menghela nafas lega.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lima belas menit menuju rumah Chanyeol, mereka mendapati atap mobil milik ayah Chanyeol yang kini dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak seperti darah yang membentuk telapak tangan manusia. Masih dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, Kris berkata, "Ini benar-benar ide paling gila yang pernah kulakukan untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas."

Keempat orang lainnya mengangguk setuju dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol karena mereka terlalu takut untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki menuju rumah masing-masing. Dalam hati, mereka bersumpah untuk tidak melakukan hal gila seperti ini lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_FIN_++**


End file.
